Fever
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mikele part en voyage scolaire en Angleterre. Sa "famille" d'accueil va être Florent, qui va avoir des penchants sexuels sur Mikele...


One Shot : Fever

NDLA : les répliques en italique sont dites en anglais par les personnages

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Nous étions arrivé à Londres, enfin.

Moi, Mikelangelo Loconte, dix-huit ans, étudiant en dernière année, allais en immersion en anglais avec l'école.

Nous allions tous loger dans des familles pendant deux semaines, mais nous verrons les gens de la famille seulement le matin et le soir, vu que la journée,nous allions visiter Londres et d'autres villes au cours du séjour. Dans les élèves, nous étions un nombre impair d'élèves, et il fallait qu'ils en mettent un tout seul. J'avais demandé à être seul. Comme ça, pas de problèmes avec les garçons de ma classe.

En fait, les filles m'aimaient beaucoup, et j'ignorais pourquoi. Enfin, selon elles j'étais « charmant ». Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais de charmant, personnellement...Bref, les filles m'aimaient et me courraient après. Elles faisaient tout pour me voir, pour me proposer des rendez-vous. Et malgré mes refus, elles espéraient toujours avoir quelque chose avec moi depuis que j'étais sorti avec l'une des filles de l'école. Vu qu'elles me voulaient, les autres garçons ne les attiraient pas. Ce qui faisait que les garçons me haïssaient parce que j'attirais les filles, alors que je n'y pouvais rien. Sois-disant que je dégageais une aura « brillante » et que j'étais « trop parfait ». Je ne voyais pas en quoi j'étais parfait.

En tout cas, avec cette histoire de familles, ça me faisait un peu flipper. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver chez des vieux casse-couilles ou des gens étrange (genre, vous voyez la famille de psychopathe? Ce genre de truc,quoi). De plus,j'allais être seul. J'espère vraiment que je vais avoir quelqu'un de bien qui m'aidera à progresser en anglais et pas avec qui les dialogues se résument à « yes » et « no ». Parce que ça craint, ce genre de truc.

Nous descendîmes de l'Euro Star avec nos valises. Nous traversâmes la gare jusqu'à sortir dans les rues londoniennes. Ensuite, les profs nous dirent de bien les suivre et que nous allions aller jusqu'au parc, car c'était là que les « familles » nous attendaient. Nous allions déposer nos affaires chez nous et y passer notre premier repas et notre première nuit. Nous allâmes jusqu'au fameux parc, en face,il y avait un Hard rock café (je rêvais d'y aller, ça tombait bien). En face de nous, nous vîmes plusieurs personnes assemblées. Les familles d'accueil.

-_Bonjour, je suis Mme Desonay, une des responsables du groupe, je vais voir avec vous et vous attribuer les lycéens,_ dit notre prof d'anglais

-_Bonjour_, dirent toutes les familles.

Je regardai le groupe devant nous. Il y avaient quelques personnes âgées, des plus jeunes, avec enfants ou sans. Ho non,pitié, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une famille avec des gosses, moi. Des familles s'avancèrent vers les professeurs et les appels se firent. Quelques-uns se plaignaient en voyant leur famille et se faisaient engueuler par les profs à cause de ce qu'ils disaient. Je m'assis à côté d'une fille de la classe dont j'ignorais totalement le nom. J'en avais déjà marre d'être ici, parce qu'on attendait. Distrait, je regardai une partie de mon école partir avec d'autres familles.

-Michele ! Entendis-je.

Je sursautai et me levai en hâte, ce qui fit rire la fille. Je lui souris et pris ma valise et allai vers les profs.

-Voici celui qui va s'occuper de toi, il s'appelle Florent.

Je levai ma tête que j'avais baissée vers mes pieds et vis le fameux Florent. Il avait des cheveux courts bruns, il était jeune (je pense qu'il doit être à peine plus âgé que moi), il avait un super grand et beau sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait des yeux chocolats qui me regardaient, des pommettes bien dessinées et toutes roses, et un très joli visage en général. Quand je le regardais et que je le comparais aux autres familles, je me disais que j'avais de la chance. Déjà qu'il était jeune, seul, vu son look il avait l'air d'aimer la musique (peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il serait musicien, comme moi) et puis il était incroyablement beau, il fallait l'avouer. Même si c'était la première fois de ma vie que je trouvais un autre homme beau.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il me fit la bise. Je sentis son parfum vanillé, et je me dis qu'il sentait bon...Bon, il faut sérieusement que j'arrête de fumer, même si je ne fume pas. Enfin, pour avoir des pensées pareilles,il ne faut pas être très net. Il me sourit et me demanda :

-_Tu t'appelles Michele, c'est ça ?_

_-Oui, et toi Florent..._

_-Oui, c'est italien, ton prénom ?_

_-Oui...Tu me sembles bien jeune, quel âge as-tu ? _Demandai-je.

_-J'ai vingt ans._

_-On a deux ans d'écart,alors, ce n'est pas énorme_, répondis-je.

Nous marchâmes un moment et il prit ma valise.

-_Ho,c'est bien gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine_,dis-je.

-_Si,si, tu dois être fatigué. On est devant chez moi_, répondit-il.

C'était un petit immeuble. En même temps, je ne devais pas m'attendre à une maison, vu que nous étions à Londres. Il n'y avaient que des buildings et des immeubles, ici. Mais bon, vivre en appartement à Londres, il faut avoir déjà pas mal d'argent. C'était la ville la plus chère en terme de loyers.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'immeuble, Florent tenant toujours ma valise. Il m'emmena vers l'ascenseur et nous l'attendîmes.

_-Je suis français aussi à la base, mais je sais que tu es là pour progresser en Anglais, alors je vais éviter de te parler français_,me dit-il.

_-Ha bon ?! Où es-tu né ?_

_-Je suis né à Argenteuil. Tu connais ?_

_-Ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi...On aurait pu s'y croiser_,répondis-je.

L'ascenseur arriva et les portes s'ouvrirent. Florent alla dedans et déposa ma valise. Je rentrai dans l'ascenseur et me glissai à côté de lui. Vu l'espace qu'il y avait dans la cabine, je fus obligé de me coller à lui. Ma tête se baissa vers mes pieds et il me demanda :

_-Alors, tu as une petite-amie...ou un petit-ami ?_

Je fus perturbé par cette question, pas parce qu'il me demandait si j'étais en couple, mais il me demandait si je sortais avec une fille ou un garçon. Il se disait que si j'étais gay et qu'il avait demandé si je sortais avec une fille, ça m'aurait embarrassé, sûrement...Cette situation a déjà dû lui arriver.

-_Non, je n'ai personne, et toi ?_

-_Je suis célibataire. Mais ça m'étonne que tu es célibataire, toi. _

_-J'intéresse les filles à l'école, mais aucune ne m'intéresse. Je suis déjà sorti avec quelques filles, mais je ne ressentais...comment dire...Il n'y avait pas de...passion, _répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur. Il déposa ma valise sur le seuil d'une porte (celle de son appartement) et il prit sa clé. Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer. J'entrai après lui et il reprit ma valise. Il me montra la cuisine et la salle à manger (qui étaient dans la même pièce), le salon, la salle de bains (équipée d'une baignoire et d'une douche, s'il-vous-plaît), sa chambre (la décoration était très jolie, il y avait plusieurs instruments de musique et des posters de groupes de métal),et puis la chambre d'amis (la mienne) qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Ce qui me plaisait.

J'entrai dans la chambre et il me donna ma valise.

_-Je t'en prie, prends le temps de t'installer, je vais préparer le repas. As-tu faim ?_Me demanda-t-il.

Mon estomac répondit à ma place et nous rîmes.

-_Apparemment, oui, _dit-il en souriant.

Il sortit de la chambre et j'ouvris ma valise en m'étirant. Je n'enlevai pas les affaires hors de la valise, comme ça je ne m'embêtai pas. Je vis que dans la chambre, il y avait une guitare folk, et c'était une de qualité, en plus. Une Takamine. Il faudrait que je l'essaie, je vais demander à Florent. D'ailleurs, si celui-ci avait des instruments, c'est qu'il devait savoir jouer. C'était cool, ça ! J'allais pouvoir me faire un ami ! D'autant plus qu'il était plus âgé, donc plus mature que ceux de ma classe. Il avait l'air d'être un mec bien.

Je sortis de ma chambre et j'allai vers la cuisine-salle à manger. Je le vis en train de faire à manger et il tourna sa tête vers moi en me souriant. Je lui souris également et lui dis :

_-Tu es musicien ? _Demandai-je.

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Je le suis aussi._

_-Ha bon ! Il faudra que tu me montres tes talents...Que joue-tu comme instrument ? _Me demanda-t-il.

_-Piano et claviers, guitare, batterie et percussions. Et je chante, aussi ! _Répondis-je.

-_Ha ben dis-donc, c'est beaucoup ! J'en ai pas mal aussi...J'ai la flûte traversière, du piano, de la basse et de la guitare_, dit-il. _Et je chante aussi. _

Je fus en admiration. Il avait pas mal de cordes à son arc aussi. J'avais vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur un homme pareil. Franchement, je pensais que j'étais l'un des seuls élèves à être tombé chez une famille « bien ». Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une famille, vu qu'il vivait seul. Mais en même temps, pour s'occuper d'un seul élève, ils n'allaient pas me mettre chez un couple. Mais j'étais content d'être seul avec lui...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentais bien avec lui, et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un vienne ici, entre nous.

Il servit le repas et s'assit en face de moi.

Il me laissa me servir en premier. Je me mis la nourriture dans l'assiette. Il se servit et nous mangeâmes. Il avait cuisiné quelque chose de bon, et vu que c'était fait par un français, au moins, ça restait quelque chose de classique, mais c'était super. Je regardai mon assiette en mangeant. Je levai ma tête vers lui et le surpris en train de me regarder, le sourire tout tendre aux lèvres. Je rougis et mangeai toujours en le regardant. Il continua de manger et quand j'eus fini, il ramassa les assiettes.

Gêné de ce petit moment, je dis :

_-Heu...je vais prendre une douche._

_-Vas-y, _me répondit-il.

Je me dirigeai dans le couloir, quittant cette pièce et allai dans ma chambre. Mon coeur battait la chamade et je transpirais comme un boeuf. Je pris ma trousse, un gant de toilette,mon sèche-cheveux,mon pyjama et une serviette tout en tremblant un peu, nerveux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui me prenait. Je ne voyais que les yeux chocolats de Florent et sa manière...tendre...de me fixer pendant le repas. Enfin, ce qui m'énerve, c'est surtout que ça ne me laissait pas indifférent. Ça m'avait intimidé, et j'étais devenu rouge comme une tomate. Une douche, une démonstration de musique à Florent et un bon dodo me feront du bien.

J'allai vers la salle de bains avec mes affaires. J'ouvris la porte de la pièce et allai vers la douche. Je me glissai dans la cabine, mettant mon essuie en compagnie des autres. J'allumai le pommeau de douche et fis couler de l'eau tiède sur moi. Je m'appliquai mon shampoing à la pomme verte et fis de la mousse en me frottant les cheveux. En attendant que le shampoing agisse, je me mis du gel douche assorti à mon shampoing sur tout le corps à l'aide de mon gant de toilette. Après, je rinçai mes cheveux et mon corps. Après ça, je sortis de la cabine et éteins l'eau. Je m'essuyai avec ma serviette et puis me séchai les cheveux avec mon sèche-cheveux (oui, j'avais pris mon sèche-cheveux et tous mes accessoires et compagnie avec moi). Je souris et laissai mes cheveux en pétard. J'avais la flemme de me recoiffer, surtout que j'allais dormir après, donc ça ne valait pas la peine. Je mis mon pyjama en vitesse, ayant hâte de revoir Florent.

Je secouai ma tête en ayant ces pensées et sortis de la salle de bains. Je me dirigeai vers le salon. Florent était assis sur le divan, dos à moi, et zappait les chaînes sur la télévision. J 'allai vers lui et m'assis à côté de lui.

-_Michele est de retour ! Les cheveux en pétard, c'est charmant ! _S'exclama-t-il en me regardant et en éteignant la télévision.

_-Je trouve aussi...Tu as déjà pris ta douche ? _Demandai-je.

-_Oui, avant que tu viennes. _

_-Hmm...Alors je vais te montrer comment je joue de la guitare et comment je chante, si tu veux bien, _répondis-je.

_-Ho...Avec plaisir, vraiment ! Allons dans ta chambre ! _S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me levai et je le suivis jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous y entrâmes et il me montra la guitare. Elle était vraiment belle. Noire, avec une petite tête de mort blanche en haut à droite. Je la pris et entendit un petit bruit derrière moi. J' haussai les épaules.

_-Ce sont sûrement les voisins, ne t'inquiète pas, _dit Florent.

Je pris la guitare du pied qui la tenait debout et m'assis sur le lit. Il s'assit sur un siège juste en face de moi et je vérifiai si la guitare était accordée. Je souris, car elle l'était. Je commençai à jouer une de mes compositions. Ensuite, je chantai. A l'origine, cette composition était en italien, mais je transformai les paroles en anglais, pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Pendant mon interprétation, je levai les yeux de la guitare et le regardai et le vis.

Il semblait...en admiration devant moi. Il avait le coude déposé sur l'un de ses genoux et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles chocolats brillaient comme des étoiles dans la nuit, on aurait dit les prunelles d'un enfant qui découvre Disney pour la première fois...Ou d'un aveugle découvrant le soleil. Il était l'enfant, j'étais Disney. Il était l'aveugle, j'étais le soleil. Et je me plongeai dans son regard chocolat, ne pouvant pas le lâcher, impressionné par l'expression qu'il arborait. Et aussi par son visage. Joli visage. La douche n'avait vraiment pas arrangé les choses.

Je chantai la dernière note et il m'applaudit. Il essuya ses yeux, des larmes y coulaient. J'avais vu toutes ses expressions, sauf celle-là. Je souris .

_-Michele...C'est...c'est magnifique, _souffla-t-il.

-_Merci, _répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et je le regardai. Il me regarda aussi. Je sentis une pression qui semblait réchauffer l'atmosphère. Je déposai la guitare sur le pied.

_-Heu...Que se passe-t-il ? _Demandai-je, voyant que Florent me dévorait du regard.

Il ferma les yeux et évita de tourner son visage vers le mien.

-Florent ?! Tu...Ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Veux-tu un verre d'eau ? Demandai-je en français, le voyant de plus en plus rouge tomate.

Tout-à-coup, sans que je m'y attende, je fus plaqué contre le lit par des mains froides.

-F...

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester avant que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je fus étonné de son geste. Je le repoussai et il mit sa main sur mon pantalon, et je me sentis soudain bien à l'étroit. Non...je ne pouvais pas bander comme un cerf à cause d'un mec. Enfin,surtout pas à cause de lui, il...après ce séjour, je ne le verrai plus, et si je m'y attache, ce sera mal, très mal.

-N...Non, dis-je, mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu mens, tu es tout excité, souffla-t-il.

Je tremblai lorsqu'il enfuit sa tête dans mon cou et commença à me faire des petits baisers le long de ma jugulaire. C'est-à-dire sur une bonne quinzaine de centimètres. Cependant,il ne fit pas que des baisers, il sortit de temps en temps sa langue pour me donner quelques coups de langue et lécher ma peau bronzée. Et il me mordilla quelques fois et je me calmai. Alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi, mon coeur battait la chamade et que je me sentais rougir. C'était la première fois que je sentais des choses pareilles avec quelqu'un. Quand je sortais avec une personne, je ne me sentais pas ainsi...J'aimais voir son visage, sentir son corps au-dessus du mien, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me fasse l'amour. Le désir augmentant de plus en plus. Il retira sa bouche de mon cou et regarda mon visage.

-Désolé, me dit-il en français, une fois de plus. J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime, pas parce que je veux jouer avec toi. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il se leva et me tourna le dos. Il ne pouvait pas...Je ne pouvais pas être sans lui, pas comme ça. Je compris soudain pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien avec lui, pourquoi je me suis senti embarrassé quand nos regards se sont croisés à table, pourquoi je me sentais obligé de le regarder et de le détailler, pourquoi mon coeur et mon corps réagissaient à lui, et aussi pourquoi le temps sans lui semblait encore plus long.

J'attrapai son poignet et le tirai vers moi. Florent soupira :

-_Ne te force pas à me..._

J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes et il entoura ma taille avec ses mains. Il marchait lentement.

_**There he goes**  
**My baby walks so slow** _

_**Sexual tic-tac toe**_

Il s'assit sur le lit et m'attira contre son torse. Je montai à califourchon sur ses genoux et il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je lui laissai l'accès à ma langue sans hésiter et nos langues commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Sa langue s'emmêlant dans la mienne, c'était magnifique. J'ai déjà embrassé de nombreuses filles dans ma vie sans rien ressentir. Et cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que ce baiser était mon premier vrai baiser.

Il me donnait la fièvre. _Fever. _Et pourtant, il avait beau être celui qui me fallait, il habitait loin de chez moi. Je devais me lever tôt demain, vers huit heures du matin, et il était déjà vingt-trois heures. J'allais être fatigué le lendemain, mais peu importe...

_**Yeah I know we both know**  
**It isn't time, no**  
**But could you be m-mine?** _

Oui, je voulais qu'il soit absolument le mien, et qu'il ne soit à personne d'autre. Il commença à défaire ma chemise et une fois qu'il m'eut débarrassé de ce vêtement, je lui fis subir le même supplice qu'il m'avait donné au début. Les baisers dans le cou, les morsures, la langue, le suçon et tout le toutim.

**We'll never get too far**  
**Just you, me and the bar**  
**Silly ménage à trois, sometimes.**

Il gémit mon nom et je défis sa chemise, remontai mon visage vers le sien et il m'embrassa.

**Would you be m-mine?**  
**Would you be m-mine?**  
**Would you be m-mine?**

Je voulais lui faire partager la fièvre qu'il me faisait sentir. Il défit le bouton de mon pantalon et je fus soulagé, car mon érection augmentait constamment. Et pourtant, les lumières étaient allumées. Mais nous étions seuls, tous les deux, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit une place.

**Oh baby, light's on**  
**But you're mom's not home**

Je le voulais absolument avec moi, en moi. Maintenant, je n'étais plus seul. J'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait et que j'aimais en retour. Et les complications ne comptaient plus. Je ne le donnerai à personne, et je voulais lui faire partager ce que je ressentais. On s'aimait l'un l'autre.

**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**  
**With this fever fever, yeah**  
**My one and own**

**I wanna get you alone**  
**Give you fever, fever, yeah**

Il approcha son bassin du mien et toucha mon entrée avec son sexe durci. J'émis un petit gémissements et il me donna ses doigts en les portant à ma bouche. Je compris et je les léchai, les enduisant du lubrifiant naturel qui était ma salive. Il était mon amour, désormais, nos âmes et nos corps allaient être réunis. Il était bientôt officiellement à moi, et je ne trouvais plus ça bizarre de ressentir ça.

**There it goes**  
**You're still my soul and so**  
**cause, sweetheart**  
**No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me**  
**Or can find me, ooh**  
**Time to be m-mine, mine**

J'imaginais notre avenir. Il m'emmènera dans sa voiture dans les rues de Londres et de Paris, et la nuit, on montera au septième ciel en dessous du ciel étoilé. Et personne ne nous observera. A part les dieux et les étoiles qui brilleront pour nous.

**Let's get inside your car**  
**Just you, me and the stars**  
**Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes**  
**Would you be m-mine?**  
**Would you be m-mine?**  
**Would you be m-mine?**

Il entra ses doigts en moi et sentit ma chaleur. Lorsqu'il appuya son corps contre le mien et que je sentis bouger ses doigts dans mon antre, son corps était aussi chaud que le mien. Ho que oui, je lui donnais la fièvre.

**G****ive you my f-f-fever my f-fever**  
**Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever**  
**Give you fever, fever, yeah**  
**Give you fever, fever, yeah**

Et alors qu'il retira ses doigts de mon antre et commença à entrer son sexe en moi après avoir mis un préservatif, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire ces divins mots :

_-I love you, Florent. _

_-_Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il.

Et il me donna la fièvre toute la nuit...

Les semaines passèrent vite en compagnie de Florent. Quand je dus partir, je pleurai dans ses bras. Il pleura aussi et m'embrassa le crâne.

-On se reverra, me dit-il.

Ça faisait deux semaines que j'avais quitté Londres et que mon voyage s'était terminé. Florent me manquait horriblement. J'avais eu mon bac avec une mention très bien. J'avais bien réussi, et mes meilleurs points étaient en anglais. Grâce à Florent, sûrement. Je sortis de l'école et je m'arrêtai net en voyant un homme appuyé contre la rampe des escaliers, m'observant la même expression que quand Il m'avait entendu jouer et chanter.

-Florent !

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et il me serra dans ses bras. J'entendis des raclements de gorge et je me retournai. Je vis les filles de ma classe derrière nous. Je m'attendais à des réactions dégoûtées, et il y en eut en tout deux. Le reste, ce fut des sourires aux lèvres.

-Et bien, et bien, on a construit une relation à Londres, sourit l'une d'elle.

J' hochai la tête et emmenai Florent dans un parc à Paris. Il m'expliqua que pendant que je n'étais pas là, il avait organisé un déménagement à Paris. Je fus touché qu'il ait fait tout ça pour moi.

-Tu m'as donné la fièvre, chuchota-t-il.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'emménageai dans son appartement, et notre vie commença...


End file.
